I listen
by Jade Gliese
Summary: Beck stops over to be a good Samaritan at a time when Robbie needs it the most, and before they know it the situation gets a little more serious than they expected. Rated M, strong yaoi content warning.


**Alright, this was written purely due to the fact that when I told my friend I could see yaoi being made between Beck and Robbie she didn't believe me, and I had to show her, as well as the fact as there's surprisingly little yaoi on here for this show. The only fan fiction I will ever write. But it's worth proving my point. Enjoy.**

** - Glisean**

* * *

Robbie slumped forward with a sigh at his desk, throwing out his legs in order to rotate once on his sleek computer chair. "Fuck my life." It felt weird to groan this out loud to no one in particular, but then his eyes wandered over to Rex slumped over on the corner of his bed and he paused for a moment to consider the thought that just came. Who was he kidding, Rex wasn't real, couldn't be real. Real friends wouldn't let you put your hand up their ass and force them into interacting with you; they'd walk away and let you kiss it. Story of his life.

He glanced at the door, considering on whether or not he should make his way downstairs for a snack, but he wasn't in the mood to have anyone shove lactose sensitive cookies down his throat and the very fact made him want to cry over how little control he had over his life. It seemed these days Rex was the only control he had, and it was a wonder no one noticed how he relished in it, abused it even. If they did, they gave no indication, even when he was throwing insults that secretly, were for revenge. While in that moment it seems fantastic to finally speak his mind, in lonely moments like this when no one will answer video conferences and he's just been turned down consecutively three times in a row, it was probably best if he'd never said anything at all.

Robbie jumps to his feet, grabbing the lifeless and somewhat comical puppet and taking it in his hand. It seems to be always laughing, mocking him even. He lets out a frustrated groan and tosses it at the wall. "Robbie sweetie, are you okay!" His mother calling from downstairs, when he doesn't answer he calls again. "Your friend is here!" When did the bell ring? He must've been making more noise than he realized, collecting himself and making his way towards his bedroom door in order to swing it open, he stick his head out.

There in his living room, Beck was surveying the area and pausing only to say something to his mother hidden from sight at the kitchen island and flashing her a brilliant smile with a polite shake of his head. It was only fortunate, since lactose free cookies didn't taste all that great anyway, not to anyone who wasn't used to it at least. Robbie took a tentative step out and Beck twisted his head up to see him, "Rob, hey!" Before Robbie could invite him up he was taking long strides up the steps, stopping short at Robbie's door and pausing so that Robbie could let him in. "Why are you here?" It came out sounding ruder than he intended, and Beck noticed.

"Err, sorry I just wanted to stop by. You left these in class earlier" He dug into his pocket and held out his hand to reveal two camera filters. Robbie felt a feeling of relief wash over him, he hadn't even noticed they were gone but they had cost him a pretty penny, but that relief was soon replaced with a feeling of devastation when he realized that one of them had a deep crack right through it, he took them from Beck's clasped hands and cradled it. "Yeah, I'm sorry I think I might have cracked it a little on the bus, are you angry?" Robbie looked up abruptly to face Beck's surprisingly concerned face. "No...I-It's fine." He bought his hand to his face to wipe away a tear that threatened to prove him wrong. He hadn't realized he was crying, the lens could be easily replaced. Why was he crying? Or was it just because it'd been years since he'd had someone over even when it was only to return something? He felt embarrassed to cry in front of Beck, but it didn't stop his face from flushing to a pale red. "Listen..." Beck started, tentatively laying a hand on his shoulder in an awkward attempt to comfort him, "I'm sorry about the lens, I'll buy it back of course." Robbie took a step back with his head hanging towards the floor in an attempt to cover his face, rubbing his arm. "No, it's fine actually. It's not a big deal…" There was a pause before Beck took another step forward and lowered his neck so that Robbie was forced to lock eyes with his. "Listen man, you shouldn't bottle everything up you know. Besides if you need to talk I'm right here after all." Robbie's eyes shot up, it was surprising considering Beck had never paid attention to him in particular, aside from when he pulled that robberazzi stunt that probably only made everyone hate him more. "What—why?" Beck frowned, looking slightly confused. "Err…so that you won't bottle it up. I think we just went over that."

"No I mean, why you would do that for me." He snapped, blinking and looking up at Beck with newfound recognition. "Well…I'm your friend, why wouldn't I." There was a silence as Robbie considered this and flushed even more at these words if that was even possible, and he thought he saw a hint of red on Beck's face before he stepped away from Robbie, coming to the realization of how close they were. Beck coughed to clear his throat and the tension in the room. "So, what's up with you anyway?"

"Well…I was just a little upset over stupid stuff, it's nothing important." In response Beck backpedaled towards the door, and leaned against it, the door snapping as it slipped into place on its doorframe. "I got time." Robbie plopped down on his bed, "I, I guess I'm just a little bit…lonely?" Beck shrugged his shoulder, as if unable to comprehend the situation, "Why don't you just hang out with some friends."

"Forget it." Robbie said dismissively, he doubted Beck would understand, never mind care. "No come on, I'm listening." Beck insisted, shuffling over to where Robbie was perched on the edge of the bed and taking a seat. "I don't have it as easy as you, girls don't just throw themselves at my heals, and my words don't come so easily. I sound like an idiot a majority of the time—"Beck cut in abruptly, "Hey. who told you things come so easily to me?" Robbie snorted, "I mean come on, it's you. I mean chicks dig you, you're cool and…h-nice." Beck seemed to pause, lingering on the end of Robbie's sentence and eyeing him indifferently, "What makes you any different? I mean, yeah your pup—Rex is kind of creepy and you can be a little high strung but you're a cool guy…and nice" He smiled at the end of this and Robbie thought he heard his hair curling at the roots as nervous sweat broke out on him.

"You don't have to be polite; I know Rex is a puppet. I only use him because I don't think anyone would listen to me otherwise." He was shocked to hear himself say this, considering he'd never told anyone that before and even more surprised when he looked up to find Beck staring at him intensely and saying with a gesture their overall settings and situation at hand "I listen." In that moment, Robbie realized how trifling his worries were and as the feeling flooded through him as he was already looking forward to the next school day, considering he'd realized he'd been around friends for so long without acknowledging it and instead sulking in his own pity. However this was the last thing on his mind, and before he could even arrange his scattered thoughts in that moment he found his lips on Becks and in that very second he had pulled back, terrified and ready for a violent response.

Instead, when he found the courage to look at Beck he saw him with his hands over his lips in shock, but hardly anger, or disgust for that matter. "Holy crap, I'm so sorry." Robbie's hand flew to his curly locks as it loomed on it that he might've destroyed one of the few relationships that he had. "I'm such an idiot; I shouldn't have done that." He fell into a cycle of undermining himself and apologizing, and almost didn't notice when Beck said in an unsettlingly calm voice, "Relax, its okay." Robbie paced around the room, still apologizing until Beck repeated his name in that calm voice and Robbie turned his head towards Beck with surprise. "It's, wait—what? It's okay, why is it okay?" Beck rolled his eyes slightly, as if tired of talking and abruptly strode up to Robbie, and kissed him fully on the lips. Robbie paused, his body freezing up as his stomach settled into the turn of events, and lifted a hand up to run through Beck's brown strands. As anyone with a good sense would, he pulled away to ask, "What about Jade?"

Beck pulled him closer. His dark eyes burning into Robbie's, "What about her?" That was all Robbie needed before he was desperately exploring Beck's mouth.

He found himself in a flustered state that he wasn't used to, having only experienced brief infatuations that would pass the moment the person at hand made it clear to reject him. He was gasping, his arms swung around Beck's shoulders and clutching for dear life as Beck pawed at him, only running his trained hands over Robbie's jeans heatedly and eliciting moans that Robbie hoped his mother couldn't hear. Beck smiled and maneuvered them towards the bed and Robbie realized In that moment what he'd meant to say in his description, "Cool, and hot." Cool and hot, and while it could've been his hormones or the fact that he hadn't managed to get laid yet but in that moment Beck looked fucking fantastic. Especially in the way his glossy brushed past his neck and framed that masculine jaw line and high cheek bones that contrasted and sat so well with soft pink lips, or even how he managed to keep a collected face when he began to unbutton Robbie's pants, pausing in his mission only to land soft ghostlike kisses all around Robbie's face and neck.

Robbie clutched at Beck's leather jacket, wrinkling the soft brown fabric in his hands in an attempt to control his excitement as Beck took him in his hands, his knees pushing Robbie's legs aside in order to allow him to grasp Robbie's shaft. He trailed his fingertips along the tip teasingly, before working his hands around it much to Robbie's delight. "You're so cute." Beck said rather suddenly, and Robbie opened his half open heavily lidded eyes to watch the small smirk on Beck's face. Before long Beck was pumping his hand around Robbie's member and Robbie's chest rose and fell with each whimper as he reached climax. His body shuddered and his grasp on the fabric lost as Beck pulled him closer much to Robbie's surprise considering it would only ruin Beck's shirt, but any attempt to pull away was thwarted by Beck's tight hold on him until he fell silent.

There was the sound of footsteps nearby, and before he could react his mother's voice was behind the door with a knock, "Robbie? Are you okay…do you two want anything." The two scrambled to make themselves decent, and when Robbie had buttoned his jeans and Beck zipped up his jacket to hide the tell-tale signs on his burgundy plaid shirt, Robbie rushed forward to open the door with what he hoped would be a not too obviously red face. "Um. No thanks, we'll be alright." She glanced at Beck, who was casually sprawled on the bed and nodded before turning to leave. When she was gone, they broke into a fit of laughter.


End file.
